Something worth Fighting for
by xxlemontonicxx
Summary: His philosophy? If it isn't worth fighting for, than it isn't worth having. And Lily? Well she was definitely something worth fighting for. LJ
1. Her side

**Something worth fighting for**

Summary: His philosophy? If it isn't worth fighting for, than it isn't worth having. And Lily? Well she was definitely something worth fighting for. L/J

Disclaimer: Well just so you know this is all mine. Yup, I own Lily, James, Harry, Hermione… everything. Yeah, I wish. Nope sorry to break all your little hearts but this is all J.K Rowling's.

* * *

Lily Marie Evans. Talented, intelligent. Always organized, always on time. Friendly, caring, kind. Astoundingly beautiful. And she always seemed to smell nice too.

James Potter's dark chocolate eyes rested glued to this wonderful creature all throughout the class. He marvelled at how she could be so breathtakingly amazing when she was simply doing nothing. Sitting with her legs slightly to one side, her eyes attentively watching the professor. Every so often they would flicker slightly and her lovely fingers would loosen their grip on her quill. But then of course she would only sit up straighter and continue on with her numerous pages of notes.

Her thin, somewhat slanted script filled various parchments, stacked somewhat haphazardly on the corner of her desk. She never seemed to pause in this activity writing on, many times past the end of class, taking notations and hanging on her professor's every word. Her fiery red hair, was long and naturally wavy. Hanging to the middle of her back it framed her delicate face and made her pale skin glow.

Her face was charming, small subtle features that perhaps forgettable alone, combined to make Lily staggeringly beautiful, but in a unique and original way. She was certainly not someone who was easy to forget. But the clincher had to be her eyes.

Standing out like two white roses in a field of poppies, they shone with the radiance of not only her inner but outer beauty. Startlingly green, they were wide and almond shaped, slanting at the corner to soften her appearance and give her an air of innocent elegance. The few chances James had had to get close enough to truly admire them, he had soaked in every detail. Darkest at the center, shades of green rippled out from the black iris in sharp, jagged circles. They seemed to always be changing; sparkling, glinting portraying every emotion she felt. A weakness and a strength, you could always tell what she was feeling.

But you certainly didn't need to look into her eyes to tell when she was upset. Quick to love but quick to anger, she had a fiery temper to match her hair. Stubborn, she was a leader and would go to quite the extreme to get what she wanted. She didn't expect to have a fairytale life, and knew she was going to have to work hard if she wanted luxuries. And anyone who got in her way? Let's just say she wasn't so self controlled, as she liked. With her personality and screaming capacity, the Griffindor common room could get pretty heated at times.

Brilliant as well as beautiful, she had been at the top of her class the day she arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Coming from a muggle world empty of magic but of that in legends and storybooks, the shy eleven year old had thrown herself into books and her studies not only out of fascination but also because of the protection they provided. If she stayed nestled in the world of parchment and written word, she wouldn't have to worry about making friends or enemies. As she grew older she learned this philosophy was irrational, as friends seemed to be just as important as studies most of the time. But ever since she found it important to have the best grades and always know what she was doing. It was her armour, her shelter against the new magical world she felt she would always, no matter how old, or how talented a witch she was, be somewhat of an outsider in. But Lily despite her insecurities had found friendship early on, and had held on to it. Others had come and gone but the friends she made those first few weeks, they would stay. So she had moved on happy and content with her newfound life, not having to worry about friends or schoolwork.

Oh yes she was pleased, very pleased. Then……..then came James Potter.

She knew she wasn't Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty. Not some beautiful golden haired princess who needs true love's first kiss to free her from an evil curse. No, unfortunately she did not have one drop of royal blood in her. So she didn't expect a tall, handsome, blonde, blue eyed, chivalrous, polite, caring, kind, intelligent, witty, wonderful prince charming to come swooping in on his white stallion. She didn't expect to be swept off her feet, or fall for love at first sight. She certainly didn't expect or believe it was going to happen, but she could dream.

One couldn't really tell from the everyday actions, or speech, but Lily was a hopeless romantic. But every time a girl would receive a rose or a sweet valentine, you could hear the small wistful sigh escape her lips that held just the smallest of smiles. She would escape into her dormitory to read for hours of romantic love tales, with horrendous obstacles that seem to always come between the lovers. No one enjoyed a good love story more than Lily.

But what did she get? No sweet murmurings, or anonymous love poems. All she got was a tall, raven haired, hazel eyed, disruptive, unruly, rude, untidy, smartass, quidditch playing prankster who obviously didn't know the meaning of subtlety! Oh no! He would come right up in the middle of the hallway, down on one knee, and ask her to go out with him. And as if that wasn't bad enough, his absolutely lovely partner in crime, Sirius Black, would be belting out, what in his opinion were romantic love ballads. And this was not a one-time thing either. James had since made it a point to walk her to and from classes, whether she wanted him to or not, to sit beside her in every course, to somehow manage to frighten off every other guy at Hogwarts, and to constantly bombard her with dates and proposals. It absolutely infuriated her! Now some of the more fluff headed girls asked her why, shouldn't she be flattered by all this attention? FLATTERED! She should be flattered when James will be pronouncing his supposedly undying love for her, and then less than ten minutes later be seen shoving his tongue down some poor girls throat! Oh no, he had no feelings for her; he just enjoyed embarrassing her daily and ruining any chance of her ever having some sort of love life. How she hated James Potter!

But it takes two to tango. What is poor James's side of this tragic tale?


	2. His side

Charming, charismatic, handsome, suave, outgoing, clever and intelligent, James Daniel Potter had not even finished his last year at Hogwarts and was becoming, if not already, a legend. He walked through the school as though he owned it. A nod here, a wink there, he had an arrogant stride to his walk. Ever since he was small, there had always been people there to compliment, encourage and egg him on with his actions. Coming from a rich, high-society family, his status had assured him respect and recognition as soon as he had come into the world. Being the only Potter child, he was adored by his parents.

His mother, Elena Lisa Havenson was exquisitely cultured and played her part of noblewoman perfectly. Tall, slim and blonde she attracted the eyes of many men even at the somewhat ripe age of 47. Her eyes were a steel grey, but her loving personality and positive outlook on life softened them from the hard, cold expression they could take on at times.

At 28, a miscarriage had brought her life crashing down around her. She had been bed-ridden and depressed, the only thing left to keep her holding on was her loving husband, Harold Alexander Potter. 2 years later they had tried for another child. And been gifted with a beautiful baby boy. James, ever since, had been the light of their lives.

So arriving at Hogwarts he had expected no less. And it was exactly that contemptuous, upper-class attitude that had ticked Lily off so badly.

She was beautiful; yes he had seen that at once. But beautiful girls had never given him any trouble before. But unfortunately for him she was a red headed spitfire, not a blonde bombshell.

At 11 years old when he had first encountered her, naturally he was not in the least romantically interested in her. Happening to fall in the crowded station and colliding with the young girl had been completely chance, but in her he had at once seen a loving, caring fun personality and had been drawn to it. Lily new in the world of wizarding had avidly accepted him as a newfound friend. Regrettably after James had partnered up with Sirius Black, she had quickly become and easy and entertaining target for their pranks.

So this lovely girl had quickly run to the other side of the battlefield and instead of an ally she had quickly become the enemy. But as they grew older, the stupid tricks and jokes they played he played on her. They were no longer to simply amuse him. Even if it merited a scream and a painful slap, he was willing to do just about anything to attract her attention.

Suddenly in his mind something had come to a full stop and began to turn the complete other way. Lily had grown up. And well, he liked it… a lot. So immaturely and quite unprepared for the consequences that might follow, he had gone after her.

At first her rejection had stung. He wasn't use to not getting what he wanted. And he strained the phrase " It never hurts to ask" to the very end. He was actually very taken with her and just couldn't see why she didn't see that. So with his pride on the line he hadn't given up. Many times he had come very close, but you can't choose when or who you fall in love with.

Now his confusion did have some reason. He certainly could have had any other girl he wanted.

He stood tall, 6'0. His hair was medium length, charcoal black and constantly in disarray. On top of that he was always running his hands through it, which ruffled it and gave it a windswept appearance.

He had large hands, broad shoulders and tanned, weathered skin. He had a smallish face, an oval shape with a square jaw. Small, thin, wire framed glassed perched on his nose, behind which dark hazel eyes glittered mischievously. He hated his glasses and was forever putting them down and forgetting about them. He was actually much better looking if he wasn't wearing them, but sadly couldn't see much.

Though his professors were incessantly telling him to sit down, be quiet, hand in his work, stop fooling around and etcetera, he was actually very bright.

He excelled in charms and transfiguration much to the chagrin of his fellow classmates, as he was always boasting and showing off. The thing about being a marauder was that whatever you didn't happen to be good at; there was someone who was.

Though excellent at practical magic, he failed to grasp the theories and written work. Remus was just the opposite and traded his notes for wrist flicking teachings.

His father had been an infamous troublemaker during his years at Hogwarts, and his son intended to live up to his name. He often received letters from his father, new gadgets, or tips usually being included. His mother strongly disapproved of his and his father's secret dealing, and this only made their bond stronger.

He absolutely worshiped his father. They were very similar in looks, and were the best of friends. They had a connection that couldn't be broken and at the age of 5, his father had presented him with his first broomstick. They had spent hours everyday together, Harold teaching his son everything he knew.

Ever since he had adored the sport and therefore had taken to Quidditch very quickly. It was a fast paced, dangerous game that suited his adventurous spirit perfectly.

He lived for the feeling of being 100 feet in the air held up only by a small broomstick and his self-trust. He pitied people who had never experienced the absolute and complete feeling of just… nothing. When you were sitting above the world solely on air currents you felt utterly free. You could do anything and everything you could ever want.

When he sped down the Quidditch pitch, the wind roaring in his ears and whipping through his clothes, he had only one thought running through his mind. Score. As he swerved, flipped, turned, dodged, sped, flew, darted and zigzagged down the pitch he was blind and deaf to anything but the game.

He had been put on the Griffindor house team his second year at Hogwarts and had stunned captains and players at his amazing skill and concentration. Chaser was a difficult position at the best of times, but for a 12 year olds first year playing he was superb.

He played fairly and generously passing frequently but not excessively. He kept the ball at the right times, smirking at the keeper before pelting the ball through one of the hoops.

So to many of his peers and even teachers James Potter was not just an ordinary 17 year old. He was extremely good looking, intelligent, athletic, popular and had a tight group of friends.

But sadly for this young man at the wonderful and prosperous time in his life, fate had kicked in. Because he certainly didn't choose to fall in love with a quarrelsome red head. But that is just what happened.

He had gravely realized as he grew older that it was indeed love. As much as he had tried to push it away, it had solidly refused. His breath still caught in his throat as the wind would blow through hair, or she came in from outside with her cheeks pink from the cold. An icy hand still clutched at his heart every time she would laugh at another guy, or smile at something they would say. He still turned in his sleep at the thought of a green eyes girl scribbling on a sheet of parchment.

And although Lily had not yet noticed, he had changed in his manner towards her. His propositions were more mature, he never played any more pranks on her, and well, he just very obviously adored her.

And as each day the knowledge that she really detested him weighed heavier and heavier on his heart, he began to become more and more reclusive. Because loving someone that much hurts. Really hurts.


	3. With a little help from my friends

So sorry for the long wait. It is an absolute unreasonable amount of time I know. I doubt any of my first readers are still here, they've probably long since given up hope, but i do assure you that I worked hard on this chapter and hope its acceptable reading. Please review I need to know im doing this for something!

* * *

Lily stared at her friend, a mixture of emotions washing over her, leaving her numb. Her lips trembled, opening and closing, not managing to convert her thoughts into words. Her small hands were clenched into fists; her oval nails digging painfully into her palms. Her eyes blazing, she stared, furious and unbelieving. How could her friend do this to her? How could her _good _friend associate herself with him? And so blatantly too? It was outrageous! Absolutely and utterly outrageous!

She slowly turned around, away from the hideous sight, letting her red braid slip off her shoulder and fall down her back. As her green eyes tore off her friend and her disgusting choice of companions, they fell on a girl. A girl laughing so hard, tears were spilling down her cheeks. She was doubled over, clutching her stomach and gasping for breath. Her messy, yellow hair framed her pretty face, which was now beet red and puffy around its bright blue eyes.

If Lily hadn't been dangerously insulted before, she certainly was now. As her gaping mouth closed into a snarl and her eyes darkened, she stood up, knocking over a plate of scrambled eggs as she did. They tumbled to the floor, the plate crashing to a thousand white pieces and they yellow eggs flying in all directions. For a minute the Head Girl stared at them, standing perfectly still, semi-consciously aware of the rest of the school around her.

Then, quickly and effortlessly, she stooped down, grabbed two handfuls of the still warm eggs and smeared them all over the two girls. She then tilted her head to one side, flicked the excess breakfast off her fingers and twirled around. Lily Evans walked out of the Great Hall proudly, swaying her hips and flicking her braid out behind her.

Hearing the cries of her friends echo behind her she smiled to herself and twirled the two sticks she held happily in her hands; their wands. _Well, _she thought, _they'll have fun washing that off. _Then she merrily skipped off to the library.

Frank Monroe and Lisa Mason screamed; long and loud. As the rest of the confused school turned around to see what had happened, they received a very interesting sight. Two girls sitting still, their eyes closed, their mouths open and eggs covering the majority of their upper bodies.

The one on the right of the empty spot that had been Lily's was a 7th year Griffindor named Lisa Mason. She was a very pretty girl with a small round face and hair the colour of a banana peel. Her hair was infamous among people who knew and met her. Completely natural it was bone-straight and well, yellow. A strange and rare shade of blonde, it shone around her like a halo. She kept it in immaculate condition and it was always smooth and shining, brightening up the space around her.

Other than her hair Lisa was a very loud, quiet person. She had a strange magnetism that could not be ignored. She never said much, but was not in any way shy. She attracted people to her, and had enormous amounts of friends and admirers. Other than being charismatic she was also just plain gorgeous.

Tall and slim, curvy and athletic. A muggle-born, she was glamour jock. Before being introduced to the magical world she had been completely obsessed with sports. But her all time favourite had been soccer. She had begun at the age of four, and had played every year, all year round ever since. But when she had been brought to Hogwarts, her little heart had been broken to find that they did not know anything about her cherished sport. So instead she had taken to theirs; Quidditch.

She had shocked the older coach with her intensity when she had tried out for the team. As she sped down the pitch, her yellow hair shining like a second sun, she felt the same emotions as she did when she had a soccer ball between her feet. So as she worked her small frame, and pushed her muscles to the absolute extent of its abilities, it had rewarded her. Not only was she a chaser with talents to be envied, but now she was a chaser to be sought after.

There was a sort of unofficial competition between the Hogwarts men; whoever could either win against, or date Lisa Mason, was someone to be respected. Because in the way some girls lived for makeup and boys, Lisa lived for sports and the high they gave her.

But that's not saying she never had and romantic adventures. She was notorious for 1 or 2 day flings or apparent "one night stands". They never lasted though. She was married to her sports.

The other girl, to the left of Lisa, was also a Griffindor. She was Marilyn Monroe, a.k.a Frank. As soon as she had started school, Marilyn has noticed that her name was a bit different than the other kid's. Her teachers would always have to read it twice, laugh and then make her assure them, that yes, that was her name.

As she grew older she began to resent the fact. Why had the god-awful nuns thought it would be _cute _for her to have the same name as a famous film star? It was just a coincidence that they happened to have the same second name, and that they both had had heads full of curly blond hair.

So the year she had been shipped off to _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ she had absolutely refused to have the name Marilyn Monroe any longer. At the age of 11 years old she had taken forceful action. She had walked into a magical beauty shop, slammed down a bag full of coins and screamed at the top of her lungs that she wanted brown hair.

And as she had been called up the first day to be sorted into her house under the name of Monroe, Marilyn she had stepped forward and made her wishes clear. Amongst the snickers and stares of the older students and professors, she had opened her small mouth, and in a clear, even voice informed all of Hogwarts that her name was Frank not Marilyn. And swinging her brown curls around her, she had sat on the stool, confident and fearless.

Growing up in an catholic orphanage run by overworked and strict nuns, Frank had learned her life lessons the hard way. So if anyone at school had bothered her about her name, new or old, she had dealt with them the old fashioned way. They were met with a hard kick to the shins and a strong fist straight in the nose. She used her wand when it was absolutely needed. Otherwise she preferred to use her own methods.

The tiny rebellious 11 year old had grown up though, and she was now a rebellious fire-ball of a 17 year old. Using her good looks and forceful personality to get what she wanted, she was one that was loved and hated at Hogwarts.

Skimming by with average marks, she preferred gymnastics and yoga to schoolwork. A terrible procrastinator she usually depended on Lily or Lisa to help her with notes and assignments.

She was shorter than both her friends but was twice as fierce. An amazingly talent actress and liar she used her talents usually for bad rather than good much to Lily's chagrin.

As her brown curls bounced around her, she would run down the hall into her newest boyfriends arms and smiling up at him innocently and batting her long eyelashes. But what her newest boy-toy didn't know was that 5 minutes before she had been wearing lipstick; and as she winked at Sirius Black over his shoulder, his smirking lips seemed to be a tad darker than usual.

These were Lily's best friends. She loved them more than life itself. She would have traded them for Petunia any day. But unfortunately they were all very different and as they sat with egg on their faces, she skipped down the hallway laughing maliciously.

As what had happened registered in their brains, both girls instinctively reached for their wands. They both groped blindly around the table, accidentally knocking things over, and spilling food and drink all over themselves.

Lisa thought quicker than Frank and angrily grabbed a handful of napkins and pitched them at her friend. They both furiously wiped at their bodies and frowned as the egg came off, but left discoloured splotches all over their weekend clothing.

Frank narrowed her eyes as she heard snickering from behind her, and turned around. She met the twinkling eyes of Sirius Black. He was straddling the bench and holding a napkin.

"Want some help, darlin'?" Smirking, his hand dived forward and wiped a large chunk of egg off her chest. Being too late to stop him, she settled for shrieking and slapping him across the face. But as she did so she smiled, and lunged forward, kissing him firmly on the mouth. He responded immediately laughing and pulling her closer.

Lisa was still cleaning herself off, when she heard a shriek and turned, only to find her best friend engaged in some frightful activities. Smiling in spite of herself she looked at Remus and furrowed her eyebrows, imploring him for some aid. He tutted at her and taking pity in her situation waved his wand, wiping her dry of egg and other food items.

She pursed her lips and looked over herself, pretending to examine his work. She winked and nodded at him, bringing her long legs over the bench. Walking out of the grand hall, she ran a long finger over a few boys' shoulders, and shook her head of hair, receiving more than a few appreciative look in her direction.


	4. That cat has claws

Hello hello. Here is the fourth chapter. Another one's on the way but you'll have to wait a bit. I've been inspired lately and I'm too sure why. But who cares right? It's getting written!

Just so you know, I have a tendency to no write things in chronological order. So I usually will go back in memories or diary entries or whatever in later chapters. So if you don't fully understand or want to know more about something i will probably elaborate later on. If i don't tell me and ill make sure too. Enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE keep reviewing. I live off you guys.

Kates Master: Well you are just such a lovely reviewer so i had to give you something. And what better than a chapter? I don't really know what you mean about James... I sort of thought that the second chapter gave his side. But if it's still not clear thats okay i can try to redo it so that it will be better.

LaughingManiac: I'm really glad you like it. True Lily's friends are gorgeous but they weren't always( i'll go on about that later). But they're not betraying her. They're all havevery strong personalities and are very different. Lily was angry, but she doesn't hate them for it. Not at all. I don't know if I'm explaining it well but here it is, Lily doesn't like what they're doing, but she understands and gives them the freedom to do it. Just because they do something or befriend someone doesn't mean she has too. Hope that sort of explains a bit.

* * *

Lily Evans drew a deep breath, placed a hand on her hip and took a step forward. But a second later she shrank back against the stone wall of the Hogwarts corridor. She nervously bit her bottom lip and tugged on her long ponytail. Frustrated she slapped the wall.

"Lily darling whatever is the matter?"

She whirled around and glared dangerously at the form in front of her.

"Potter."

She said acidly. Accustomed to this type of reaction he bowed dramatically and gave her a cheeky smile.

"At your service. Now what seems to be the problem pet? I know a damsel in distress when I see one."

She immediately blushed but proudly denied it, narrowing her green eyes as much as she could and muttering angrily.

"I am NOT in distress. I have the situation completely under control. And don't call me pet."

He grinned and raised a dark eyebrow.

"What situation?"

Gleefully watching her widening eyes, he stroked an imaginary beard. She unwaveringly kept her eyes staring straight into his own, determined not to give him any hint to what her "situation" was.

But not one to let and opportunity pass up, he was not making it easy for her; he kept slowly and painstakingly obviously dragging his brown eyes down to her lips, before licking his own.

Disgusted at his antics she growled and stepped forward, bringing a small hand across his cheek. It made a satisfying _smack! _and she smiled smugly. But only to her further aggravation, so did he.

"Oh dearie me. What was that for my sweet? I have done absolutely _nothing_to deserve this harsh punishment! But I must say, your soft skin does feel lovely against my cheek…"

He trailed off, his lips curling into his infuriating smile and his fingers affectionately rubbing his cheek where she had hit him. She frowned angrily and clenched her hands into fists, controlling her anger, but only just.

"James Potter! You know exactly what you did," Stumbling over her words in rage, she cursed her traitorous cheeks, which had inflamed to a bright red, "Looking at me like that! It was…was… just wrong!"

"Oh Lily pet, I apologize! I had no idea that _looking_ was an offence. But since it angers you so I will spread the word and I will _personally _make sure that _no one _looks at you ever again. But I must say, that charming Dylan of yours may not be to pleased about it."

He spoke the last phrase with a tad less enjoyment than the rest, and his voice took on a harsher tone. But Lily didn't hear that. At the word _Dylan_ her face changed to one of worry and her eyes wavered off her enemy's face and over to the hallway around the corner from them. James caught this and grinned.

Watching her from the corner of his eye her peered around the corner. Her behaviour was somewhat odd, you'd think she would be used to him teasing her about that idiot Hufflepuff boyfriend she had. But as her pretty finger nervously twisted themselves around her hair and she furiously bit her lips, he wondered; this was strange, even from the unpredictable red head.

Around the corner there were a group of students standing in a straggled circle, talking and laughing loudly. He noted from the colour of their robes that the majority of them were Hufflepuffs. Things starting to connect in his brain, he drummed his fingers on his leg, as he always did when he was thinking.

And by pushing his glasses further onto his nose he saw something that made him want to giggle with joy but also run over and rip the jerk's head off. Dylan.

He slid back around the corner, deciding wisely to play on the first emotion. Grinning wildly, he rearranged his features to one of exaggerated sympathy and, just to get a rise out of her, assumed the voice of their Professor Minerva McGonagall.

"Boyfriend troubles my dear? I completely understand. Their was this one time that I -- "

He was interrupted by Lily drawing herself up and yelling at him at the top of her lungs.

"I FOR ONE AM NOT HAVING BOYFRIEND TROUBLES! AND EVEN IF I WAS IT'S NONE OF YOUR CONCERN! SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST BUGGER OFF YOU GREAT PRAT!"

With a swish of her long hair, she rounded the corner, leaving him stunned. He stood there for several moments, his eyes wide. Finally he ran a hand through his hair, smiled and muttered to himself,

"Good work old boy, I think she's really starting to warm up to you."

He turned to leave, but his mischievous mind got the best of him, and hearing her sweet sing-song voice faintly, he peeked around the corner. There was no way he was missing this.

"Dylan, Dylan come here. I need to talk to you"

She tugged gently on her boyfriend's robe sleeve, and tried to pull him away from his Quidditch friends. But he didn't even turn, simply putting a large arm around her waist, and unceremoniously yanking her to his side.

She flushed and protested, trying to push away from him. But he ignored her, continuing to laugh with his friends as held her fast. Embarrassed at his disrespect towards her, she continued to struggle avoiding the looks she got from his moron friends.

"Dylan, Dylan let me go, I need to talk to you! Dylan listen to me! Dylan! DYLAN!"

She pushed hard on his chest with both her hands and managed to escape his grip. He couldn't fail to notice, or feel, this and so he rolled his eyes to the other guys in the group before turning to his girlfriend.

"Yeah Lily I'm here. What do you want?"

He stood with his arms crossed, leaning on one foot, and stared at her blankly, obviously not wanting to be talking to her.

She gaped at him. How could he be so rude? She was his girlfriend for god's sake! Was it so much to ask just to talk to him?

"Well, I need to talk to you about something."

She nervously rocked on her heels and peered around him at the group of people. Deciding they were much too close, she grabbed his hand and pulled him further away.

Seeming comprehension dawned on his broad face and he leaned in, catching her lips with his and grabbing her in a spine-crushing embrace.

She squirmed in his arms, and pulled quickly out of the kiss. Disappointed, he tried again, but she ducked out of reach and crawled out from his arms. Now confused her stared at her.

"What is it? C'mon Lily. Why won't you kiss me? That's why you brought me over here."

Exasperated and getting angry she adjusted her shirt and flipped her ponytail over her shoulder.

"NO Dylan. That is not why I brought you here. I told you that I wanted to talk to you. Talk is not code for make out. Now if you would just listen to me maybe we could get somewhere!"

"Alright, alright I'm listening. What do you want to say?"

But now that her anger and adrenaline had died down, her uncertainty came back. She looked up into his eyes, and looked him over. Maybe she was making a mistake; maybe she didn't want to do this.

"Lily whatever it is can you hurry up? If we're not going to make out then I want to get back to my friends."

He rubbed his nose and yawned, looking back towards his friends yearningly. She stared at him, her mouth wide. Dangerously narrowing her eyes, she struggled to keep her voice even.

"So since I won't snog you, you don't want to spend time with me?"

Looking down at her stupidly, he shrugged. That was the last straw. She definitely wanted to do this.

"Well Dylan, I've been really thinking about…you know… us. And well I just found that maybe I don't feel quite what I used to. So I think that maybe if you do too…which of course you don't…but well I think we should maybe try other things… you know?"

She looked at him, her hands on her hips, breathing quicker than usual. Proud of herself for finally getting around to doing it but slightly embarrassed at her sad attempt at being cool and collected, she awaited his response. But he didn't answer back exactly as she would have liked.

"Oh. I get it. It's some girl thing isn't it? I know that_ I _didn't do anything. Oh I know! Do you have your…period?"

He leaned in towards her and bent his head low, whispering the last word as if it was some kind of terrible disease. And her frightful temper getting the best of her, she exploded.

"NO! YOU INSESITIVE JERK! IT'S NOT ME IT'S YOU! YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ANYTHING I SAY, ALL YOU DO IS STARE AT ME AND PUT YOUR TONGUE IN MY MOUTH! YOU ARE SO INCREDIBLY STUPID THAT YOU DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND ANYTHING I TELL YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE I DATED YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"I THOUGHT YOUR OBSESIVE QUIDDICH COMPULSION DISSODER WAS CUTE AT FIRST! CUTE! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A BIG BLONDE MUSCLE THAT HAS NO BRAIN FUNCTIONS EXCEPT TO RIDE A BROOMSTICK!"

"GIRLS ARE NOT JUST TOYS TO BE USED WHEN YOU LIKE AND THEN THROWN OUT THE WINDOW YOU GREAT BLODDY MORON!"

Breathing heavily she looked at him. He simply stared dumbly back at her. She gaped at him, completely furious. There was no way in hell that he couldn't have understood her. But just for good measure she screamed one last sentence at him,

"You IDIOT! I am breaking up with you!"

As she stalked off, she heard him say one last thing.

"Oh."

She turned the corner and she ran straight into another male figure. James, again. Flushed and unsettled she simply looked at him. His eyebrows raised and a smirk on his face, he clawed the air and meowed loudly.

"That cat has claws!"

Surprising him, she grinned back, running her tongue over her white teeth.

"And teeth."

Leaving him stunned and smiling giddily she marched on, leaving a buzz in the air behind her.


	5. We shall maraud our way

1st week of December 1970

"Shut up Peter! You're going to give us up. Merlin, your such a_ girl_!"

"I am not!" Peter a small, round boy with mousy hair argued back.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"You are too! And if you don't arguing with me I'm going to bash your face in!"

The whispering voices of first years Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew floated through out the 4th floor corridor.

"Eeek!"

Peter squealed at the other boy's threat.

"Ha! You even scream like a girl. Girl, girl, girl, girlie, girlie, girlie!"

"Would you two be quiet? If you don't stop arguing you're going to both get us caught!"

The authorative voice of Remus Lupin sternly scolded his two friends. They both silenced at once, but the boys glared furiously at each other.

Clear headed Remus was uneasy though._ What if they did get caught? _He thought _Surely there would be some severe punishment. James and Sirius said that Lowsworth gave the worst detentions. But that wouldn't be so bad. Wait…a detention? He didn't really need that kind of scar on his record._

As these thoughts ran through his mind, the fourth boy, James Potter, jumped slightly and whirled around. He was waving his arms and whispering excitedly.

"Okay, okay! Look guys! I can hear him coming! Right! Now everyone knows what they're suppose to do? Right. Okay. This is going to be brilliant! Now every body get ready and don't mess up! No fumbling!"

He looked sternly at Peter who squirmed under his gaze. Sirius slapped him on the back and elatedly patted a brown sack he was holding.

"I've got to say this Remy, for a know-it-all goodie-goodie you are bloody brilliant! This is the best plan I've ever heard of!"

Looking at his beaming friend Remus rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath.

"'Course Sirius you wouldn't realize that I was being sarcastic when I suggested this."

But his words were lost on his friends, as they all were tensely posed behind the statue and shoving each other to get a better view. Cleverly waiting behind, Remus cleared his throat and advised his friends.

"You do realize that if you shove yourselves any closer together, you're not going to be able to move afterwards?"

All three turned their heads and glared at him, but all the same they shuffled back a few steps. He smiled superiorly and moved around to the other side of the statue, which his idiot companions seem to have forgotten existed.

As he peered under the elbow of their hospitable statue, he saw only an empty hallway, but listening carefully he heard a noise coming from the corridor perpendicular to their own.

It was humming, broken at intervals by a phrase or two, usually very obscure and completely misunderstood by the four boys.

"Oh yes Mary was quite the Lady. Darling I must finish those letters of mine. Must see the dragons, they are very important these days."

It was their herbology teacher, professor Lowsworth. A tall thin man, he had gray blonde hair and a ridiculously large moustache.

He was a very odd and cruel hearted man. He would walk with his feet pointed outwards, causing himself to look like a very large penguin, shouting and taking house points from nearly every student that crossed his path.

Because of being somewhat deaf, he was a favorite for the students to make fun of, as he didn't know what exactly they were saying or he didn't hear them at all.

Another unfortunate trait of his, also accountable to his impaired hearing, was that he would talk to himself. As he didn't hear himself, he had noidea those around him were aware of what he was saying. And even if a kind student or colleague would gently bring it to his attention he had no way of realizing if he was still doing it or not.

So as he made his way down the hallway that led to his office, he was completely unaware what four young pupils of his had in store for him.

Rubbing his chubby hands together and smiling maliciously Peter giggled.

"Oh boy! Old Lowsy's never gonna know what hit him!"

Receiving a strange look from Sirius he flushed. What?

"What?"

"You just giggled."

"So?"

"That's what girls do."

"Boys do it too!"

"No Peter. No they don't. You are such a girl."

Peter opened his mouth to say something back but just at that moment, their tall professor rounded the corner and James clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Now!"

Sirius let out a whoop and threw the brown bag into the middle of the hallway. As Remus watched it, time seemed to slow down. The bag flew floated through the air and as it spun the open end widened, and out tumbled large quantities of small brown objects.

Under his breath he cursed and squeezed his eyes shut. _This is it_, the last logical part of his brain screamed, _if you do this, you will be condemned to a life of pranks and dangerous stunts! Don't do it Remus! DON'T DO IT!_

Silently apologizing to himself he spoke a few short words and flicked his wrist. A jet of brown light shot out of the end of his wand and headed straight for the bag's contents.

The small brown objects that had fallen out of the burlap sac were cockroach clusters, a common candy popular among children and adults. They were still falling as Remus' spell hit them. As they hit the ground they were no longer candy. They had taken on the literal sense of their name.

The flood of cockroaches scuttled down the hallway, heading for the unfortunate wizard. They were drawn by the scent of molasses, which had been the second part of the brilliant prank.

As Sirius had launched the bag and Remus had betrayed his common sense, Peter had scurried out, as quickly as a mouse, or rat, in front of the flying sac and had flung a large bucket over top of the still oblivious professor.

The bucket had contained molasses; molasses that had been magically modified so as to be thrown upon someone easier. The sticky substance was the first warning poor professor Lowsworth had of his regrettable situation.

And as the first two culprits sprinted away to the safety of an empty classroom, James, the leader of their escapade, stepped out from behind the statue. He confidently waved his wand, shooting a second jet of light at the professor.

It met with the wizard's moustache and taking on a somewhat similar form, began to squirm and squeak. The pitiable man's moustache was now a mouse, that slipping and sliding its way through the pool of molasses, ran right into James' open hands. His part of the task completed he ran off, following the others.

Laughing uproariously Sirius held out his arms and completed the grand finale.

"Say cheese!"

A large flash filled the corridor and the black haired boy ran off, a large camera clutched firmly between his two hands.

He arrived in the empty classroom out of breath from laughing and running. James shut the door behind him and locked it with a wave of his wand.

As he completed the spell, he fell to the ground clutching his stomach. All four boys laughed until they were red in the face, and tears streamed down their face. When they finally calmed down they sat on the ground discussing how wonderfully they executed their plan.

"Hey James you got the old man's face fungus right?"

"But of course."

Out of his pocket he pulled out a large grey mouse, which was squeaking and wriggling in his grasp. Sirius collapsed into laughter again, shaking his head in wonder.

"A mouse!" He gasped, "James, I think I love you!"

Smiling gleefully James raised a finger into the air and struggled to his feet.

"And we shall pirate our way through Hogwarts!"

Peter, still smiling but now in a slightly confused fashion, cocked his head.

"Pirate's not a verb."

James frowned at him.

"Yes it is."

"No its not. We can't pirate our way. That doesn't make sense."

"It does too. You don't know what you're talking about."

Sirius needed to be involved in everything, piped up.

"Sorry mate but old Petey's right. I don't think pirate's a verb."

"What? You're taking his side?"

"Of course I'm taking his side. He's right."

"Oh yeah? And how would you know? It's not like you know your grammar."

"What that now? I know plenty more grammar than you do!"

Remus sighed, watching his bickering friends._ What a waste, _he thought._ For once they're having an intelligent conversation and none of them know what they're talking about. They're just too stubborn and need to defend their sides. I suppose I ought to set them straight. Just like I always do._

"HEY!" Remus yelled out, and they all turned to him, knowing he was the most intelligent of the bunch, "James is right pirate is a verb. Sorry to say but he actually has some sense this time.

"HA! I knew it! I'm so good! You're both wrong!" James laughed at his stroke of luck of picking an intelligent verb and slapped his friend on the back, "Thanks for sorting them out ol' pal."

Remus winced painfully but smiled encouragingly at him. But cross at being showed up, Sirius stood up and stamped his foot.

"Well I refuse to pirate our way through Hogwarts."

"C'mon pirate is a good word! We can pirate!"

"No! I hate it. No way am I going to pirate anything."

"You're so dumb. Just 'cause your wrong you won't use my verb."

"No, that's not true. It's just stupid."

Remus smiled secretly and decided to use his extensive knowledge to fool his friends. And at this point he was going to throw them a real curve ball; a synonym.

And laughing to himself, he again interrupted his quarreling friends.

"Hey James, Sirius how about maraud? We could maraud our way through Hogwarts."

"Ooh that's good!"

"Nice one Remus!"

"Yes!" Shouted Sirius striking a pose, " We shall maraud our way!"

Not one to be left out, James jumped into position beside him and made his own statement. One that would prove to be an infamous one.

"Yes. We shall maraud. We are the marauders. We are now and we always will be."

Laughing Sirius shoved him over, and jumped on top of him.

"Do you have to make it sound so serious? You sound like old Lowsy-poo himself!"

Joining in the laughter the other two boys dived in, and they all wrestled, pulling each other's hair and shrieking with joy.

**Later that night**

"Here we are! Ladies, gents, wizards, witches, goblins and whoever! We have here a prime object! Absolutely wriggling with its enormous value! Folks this is a one time offer! You do not want to pass this chance up! I'm telling you! Get your bids in right now!"

Sirius Black was posed behind a wooden podium placed in the center of the Gryffindor common room. He held in one hand the small brown mouse and in the other a large wooden mallet with which he was vigorously hitting the podium.

The three behind him were taking down bids for the object in question; smiling in wonder how much profit they were making off this. They proudly scribbled down the numbers as Sirius cried out to the crowd of students using his loud voice and boisterous personality and recieving probably twice the response what he expected.

Behind him stood in four foot moving color, a picture of the victim. Scrambling on the floor, drowned in molasses and covered in swarms of cockroaches, he was noticeably void of any facial hair.

"As hard to believe as it is, I hold at this moment… PROFESSOR LOWSWORTH'S VERY OWN MOUSTACHE!"

The room burst into loud laughter and shouts. Sirius glanced back at his friends giving them a large wink. Oh, yes, this was certainly the start of something.

"Over there! Do I hear 6 galleons? 10? 10! All right! Done! Going on 10 galleons over here! 11? Anyone for 11?"

The noisy common room was abruptly silenced as the portrait opened and a sharp clicking of heels sounded on the stone floor. Sirius shook his shaggy hair out of his face and taking a step back passed the mouse and mallet to James.

"Ahh! Professor McGonagall! What a lovely surprise! And just what gives us the pleasure of meeting you here tonight?"

He met her steely blue eyes with his innocent boyish smile. This was one tough witch. To match her he was going to have to be perfect. No slip ups. Her face emotionless and very menacing she inclined her head in his direction.

"Mr. Black. What may I ask are you doing?"

Always keeping his flawless smile and oblivious demeanor, he smoothly replied,

"Why professor! I am merely livening up this dreadful common room. It was getting much to stuffy in here. Personally I can't stand too much silence, and students are getting much to serious with studying I find. Why just tonight there must have been at least ten stu-"

She cut him off sharply,

"Mr. Black. Do not stray off topic. There was an incredible and ridiculous stunt pulled tonight on a member of the faculty. A professor of yours I believe."

"Is that so? How awful."

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about this would you?"

"Me? Oh heavens no! We were in the library all night professor. You can ask Joey and Susan if you'd like. We, being Remus, Peter, James and I, were with them just until a short while ago."

He motioned eagerly to two small, scared looking students. She raised a delicate eyebrow at him before turning to talk to the two others.

"Joey, Susan? Can you confirm what Black is saying? Were you with these four boys all evening?"

The young girl, a small witch with watery blue eyes and pale blonde hair, simply stared at the older woman, her mouth quivering. But Joey managed to get a few words out, nodding enthusiastically.

"Oh yes Professor McGonagall. All night we were. Studying that is. In the library. It's true madam."

Sirius chuckled and grinned. What wonders a few threats can do.

"See Professor? I'm sorry but I have no idea whatsoever who the brilliant pranksters must be."

Slowly nodding her head a slight smile crept to her lips.

"A shame. Well goodnight Sirius. And I hope you didn't forget your homework assignment for tomorrow."

Bowing theatrically Sirius scoffed.

"From you? Never!"

She turned sharply on her heel and walked out of the portrait hole, shaking her head. _He's going to be trouble, _she thought.

As soon as the large painting closed behind her, Sirius' face broke into a grin.

"Did I hear an 11 somewhere?"


	6. The endurance theory

Hey all! Just thought I would get out a chapter before the holidays, a little gift from me to my wonderful, fantastic, extraordinary, fabulous reviewers. Its not a Christmas one as I wasn't quite as organized as that, but would that be good? Should I write a few holiday coordinating chapters? I finally got the two stars together so I hope it's enjoyable enough. I probably won't manage to get a new part out for a bit. Chrismas holidays are always so crazy that I can rarely get my mind around anything remotely needing brain power. But then again maybe I will. You never know.

But how about all you beautiful people make my holidays and send me some reviews! Pretty please?

* * *

James sat in the common room yawning and rubbing his tired eyes. He was sprawled across a red plush armchair. It had been his resting place for the few of hours of sleep he had gotten.

His hair was even more disturbed than usual, messily arranged and very tangled. He had dark circles under his eyes, and many small cuts and bruises were visible on his arms and face.

As he yawned loudly, Sirius came stumbling down the steps. In an even worse state than James, he was still half asleep and very disoriented. As he reached the bottom of the flight of steps, he stopped, seeming to momentarily forget why he was there. Spotting his friend he raised a waving finger and mumbled a few sentences.

"Tell Peter to stop snoring will ya? How am I supposed to sleep with him around?"

Then he spotted a couch and lunged at it, landing heavily on his back. Sighing with relief, he closed his eyes and immediately dozed off. James laughed tiredly at his friend.

"Another long night behind us, eh mate?"

They had been up and about all night with Remus. He was still out in the shrieking shack, but James, Sirius and Peter had to return to the castle. They had gotten in at about quarter to 5 am and it was now 6. Not the most preferable way to spend your Sunday morning.

James closed his eyes, falling back into blissful sleep. A few moment later however, he was awoken by the sound of a creaking door followed by soft footsteps.

Annoyed, he opened one eye looking around for the person who interrupted his precious moments of sleep, ready to decapitate them. He was delighted and surprised to see who it was.

Lily padded down the steps smiling happily. She loved waking up early. It was the best time of day in her opinion. No one else was awake, she had the school to herself. Her friends could never understand her logic. Not many people did. She was one of the select few who really did enjoy mornings.

She jumped down the last few steps, landing agilely on her feet. She twirled around laughing to herself. Having just stepped out a long, hot shower she felt immensely clean and refreshed. She was dressed in her most comfortable clothing and hadn't spoken to anyone this morning. Enjoying the silence and solitude, her eyes glistened with happiness. This was going to be a good day, she could just feel it.

James almost laughed out loud at his luck. Here he was sitting half asleep at 6 o'clock in the morning and who shows up? No one but the love of his life. And she looked amazing.

She was wearing a simple white t-shirt with grey sweatpants that she had rolled up to the knee. But he didn't care about her clothing. Today, she was wearing her hair down.

It was slightly damp, and her loose curls hung around her face like some kind of fiery halo. Whenever Lily wore her hair loose it was as if he had died and gone to heaven. This was going to be a good day, he could just feel it.

"Lily! What a wonderful surprise!"

His tiredness seemed to have instantly disappeared because as he stood up he felt as if he had just slept for 12 hours. Recognizing his voice, she turned around but she was in too good of a mood for him to bother her.

"Morning Potter. What are you doing up so early?"

"Same thing I've been doing all my life Love, waiting for you."

He grabbed her small hand in his and spun her around. She blushed and quickly yanked her hand back, brushing him off.

"Oh shush."

"But my darling, I could ask you the same question. What is such a lovely young lady like yourself doing up on this fine morning?"

She blushed even deeper and turned slightly away. Biting her lip.

"Nothing."

"So you just woke up to come down here and do nothing? Cause I'm sure I can make some suggestions if you're stuck for ideas…"

Smacking him on the arm, she jutted her head out proudly and shook her head.

"No I meant nothing you would care to know about."

She reached behind her head and pulled her hair together into a low ponytail. Seeing his face fall, she self-consciously reached for her cheek.

"What?"

He reached over her head and tugged the elastic out of her hair.

"Please leave your hair down."

She blushed and looked up into his eyes, searching for the mischievous, joking glint. Seeing none she snatched back her hair-band and cocked her head at him.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just love it that way."

He sighed and reached out a hand and tugged on a strand. Seeing her flaming cheeks he grinned and grabbed her around the waist. Holding her squirming frame close against his he wiggled his fingers, tickling her.

"Potter!" She gasped, " Stop it! Stop!"

Laughing he let go of her and pursed his lips making a faint kissing noise.

"Don't do that!" She angrily scolded him, adjusting her clothing and smoothing down her hair, which he noticed she left down.

"I'm sorry. You're just too irresistible Love."

He reached out his hands again but she angrily huffed at him and bolted towards the portrait entrance. She pushed it open and ran out into the hallway.

He sprinted after her, grinning wildly. He caught up to her and smiled at her fuming face. She was so adorable when she was angry.

"So, tell me. Where are we off to now?"

Whipping her head around to face him, but still keeping up her quick pace she brushed her long hair out of her eyes.

"Well _you_ are going to turn around and go back to the common room. _We _are not going anywhere."

"Is that so? Rotten shame."

"You look like hell anyways. What were you doing last night?" Sneering she eyed him up and down, "Engaging in some rough sexual activities were we?"

Ignoring the second part of her comment he waggled his tongue at her, teasing.

"You know it, you sly little scarlet woman. Don't tell me you've already forgotten our passionate embraces in bed last night?"

She simply snorted in disgust and continued to walk, but he could tell she was ticked off.

They walked in silence for a few minutes. He amused himself by trying to match her strides, as they were half the length of his own, and humming to himself.

"Why are you still following me?"

"Following you? Don't flatter yourself Love, we merely happen to be going in the same direction."

As they reached the doors to the grand hall and walked right on by, he began to get a bit curious.

But he was downright intrigued when she pushed open the double doors that let to the grounds. As they arrived outside and the cold wind whipped at his face and stung his eyes he looked up at the sky.

"Lily? You do realize that it's 6 in the morning in November? We're going to be human ice cubes. Lily?"

As he brought his gaze back to the ground, he looked around for the red haired beauty. Finally seeing her, he blinked in confusion. _What was she doing now?_

Lily was running across the frost-covered ground, her small feet lightly hitting the ground and her long hair flying out behind her. As James caught up with her she grinned. _We'll see just how much of an athlete he is._

"Lily what in Merlin's name are you doing?"

Keeping her eyes straight ahead and smiling she shook her head, running a bit faster.

"I'm running."

"Well I can see that. I mean why? It must be below freezing out here!"

"Are you cold? You should probably head back inside. I thought this might be a bit much for you."

"This? What's this?"

"Well running of course. You really need to have endurance."

"And you don't think I have endurance?"

"Well Quidditch really consists more of luck than anything else."

She knew this would get him going, and a small part of her scolded herself for looking for an argument. James, outraged at her cheeky comment, was so stunned that he actually stopped running for a moment, his mouth hanging open. But he quickly regained his senses and ran up beside her once again.

"Luck? What are you on about? Do you even have the remotest idea what it takes to be a chaser? You wouldn't last 3 minutes out on the pitch. I have _excessive _amounts of endurance just so you know."

"Is that so?"

She spoke as a mother would to a child who's just invented a very far-fetched story, and he caught the tone. If there had been something solid around, he would have slammed his fist down on it, but as there wasn't he settled for letting out an incredulous yell.

"You don't believe me ? Have you even ever watched a Quidditch match? Your bloody best friend is on the team! You should know that we fly our god-damn asses off for hours! How could I possibly not have endurance?"

"Well why don't we test that theory?"

"What theory?"

"That you could possibly not have endurance."

She looked up at him, her nose and cheeks pink from the cold. Her rosy lips were curled into a challenging grin, and little clouds of hot breath swirled out of her mouth.

Looking at her like this, her eyes sparkling competitively, her lips curled into that know-it-all smirk, and as his stomach cramped and his body shivered with adrenaline, he knew that there would never be anyone else for him.

As she ran off ahead of him, her legs pounding the cold ground and the cold air catching in her throat she didn't hear his footsteps behind her. So she looked over her shoulder and yelled one last thing, bringing her challenge full out into the crisp November air.

"C'mon Potter! What's the matter? Out of breath already?"

He gave a lopsided smile and started off after her.

"I'll show you the meaning of out of breath!"

As her sprinting form drew nearer he realized that she was quite the runner, and maybe this wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. He shook his head and beamed running up beside her. What a woman!

"Oi Lily, you don't really think you can beat me do you?"

Raising a slender eyebrow she slowly turned her head. Not responding she shook her head of long hair, and looked up at him. His eyes grew and his heart skipped a beat at the sight of her pursed lips and fluttering eyelashes and he faltered in his step, tumbling down onto the ground.

Her heard her tinkling laugh fly off ahead of him and growled.

"Bloody feminine charm."

---

An hour later they both had collapsed just off to the side of the school, nearing the border of the lake. Lily was stretching out her sore muscles but soon gave up, joining James in flopping back onto the frost-covered grass.

Both were breathing heavily and James was appreciatively admiring the girl laid out in front of him.

"Bloody hell Lily, you're fast!"

"I know. You're not too bad yourself Potter."

She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, involuntarily causing her chest to rise and fall heavily. James made a small squeaking noise and the elbow he had been leaning of slipped from under him, leaving him sprawled unattractively on the ground.

Seeing the sceptical eye of the redhead upon him, he rolled over and reaching over her with his arm pinning her to the ground. He leaned in towards her gaping mouth and brought his lips to her ear letting his warm breath embrace her cheek.

"I thought we had quite the connection today. Don't you agree?"

Taking advantage of the situation she turned onto her side, facing him. Smiling alluringly she brought her delicate hand up to his cheek. But ruining his plan, she stiffened her fingers and brought them sharply across his face, pushing his arm off her and standing above him, a hand on her hip.

"Actually I think we did. A sort of superior, inferior connection. Hmm… James Potter… kind of sounds like inferior."

Narrowing her green eyes at him she stomped off towards the castle. Watching her swaying bottom he sighed. But hearing her screaming voice he guiltily averted his eyes.

Frustrated, he ran his hands through his dark hair.

_She knows me too well, _he thought, _what am I going to do myself? _

_Come on, _persuaded another part of his mind, _you know exactly what your going to do. She's going to fall for you sooner or later. You're just too irresistible. You know it and she knows it._

Smirking smugly he agreed with himself. Sooner or later. But just how soon?


End file.
